despertando
by relampago x
Summary: en la batalla contra el triexa issei queda en coma por 5 años y al despertar debera afrontar lo que cambio en estos 5 años,que habra pasado con sus padres y con sus chicas(one-shot)


DESPERTANDO

En la batalla contra el triexa parecía todo perdido pero issei hyodo el actual sekiriutei con la ayuda de vali quien es el actual hakurukou lograron contener al triexa el tiempo suficiente para que los 3 lideres de las facciones mientras el triexa estaba siendo sellado la cola del triexa se movió y estivo a pundo de darle un golpe critico a vali pero issei empujo a vali e issei y el recibió el coletazo del triexa que mando a issei al suelo dejando un cráter enorme por el impacto y después el sello se completo y el triexa fue sellado nuevamente y los tres lideres, vali el grupo DXD y el clan gremory van al cráter donde esta issei.

Todos:issei gritando

Rias levanta a issei y dice: issei levántate por favor,agitando a issei con lagrimas en los ojos

Rias: issei por favor levántate, por que no te levantan.

Akeno: issei-kun deja de bromear y levántate con lagrimas

Todas: issei san/kun/sama/sempai

Cambio de escena

Todos se encontraban en el hospital sitri en el inframundo ,todos los amigos de issei al igual sus amadas ,los lideres de las facciones, yasaka con kunou ,el grupo de vali y los padres de issei ,pero de repente sale el doctor del cuarto de operaciones ,de repente alguien habla.

Rias : doctor como esta issei

Doctor: no se como esplicarlo

Madre de issei: doctor que pasa/con tono de desesperación y con lagrimas

Doctor: bueno al impactar se contra el suelo el joven hyodo quedo en estado de coma.

Todos:queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Rias con lagrimas: no puede ser dime que no es verdad doctor.

Doctor: tristemente esta es la cruda realidad

Padre de issei: como cunto durara mi hijo en coma.

Doctor: posiblemente años

Después la madre de issei se desmalla por la noticia al igual que asia,los días pasaron ,luego semanas, meses y años.

Time skip 5 años

Se ve a un castaño que despierta se talla los ojos y habla

Issei: que sueño 5 minutitos mas.

Después la radio del cuarto se transmite la hora pero lo que dejo mas imprecionado y aterrado a issei fue que la radio dijo la fecha de que es el 2023 y no 2018

Issei : pero como cuando.

Pero issei se mira las manos y nota que tiene las manos con las uñas un poco largas y flacas y luego issei se mira en un espejo que esta en el cuarto y se ve que tiene el cabello mas largo y que tiene bigote y barba ,issei todo asustado llama a draig.

Issei: draig despierta/con tono asustado

Después la booted gear se materializa y draig habla

Draig: compañero que pasa.

Y después seda cuanta de la apariencia de issei

Draig :compañero que te paso porque te vez mayor

Issei:no lo se lo unico que recuerdo es en salvar a vali de un fuerte caletazo del triexa y nada ,solamente que desperter en este cuarto que creo que es un hospital del territorio sitri y que habían pasado 5 años.

Draig: que 5 años.

Issei: posiblemente ese golpe de la cola del triexa nos dejara en coma.

Draig:no lo puedo creer

Issei : no yo lo creo

Draig: me pregunto que cambio en estos 5 años

Issei :es cierto ,ho no/ con tono asustado

Draig:que pasa compañero

Issei: si paso 5 años las chicas tal vez encontraron a alguien mas

Draig: tu crees

Issei : si es lo mas probable

Draig:vamos no pienses asi las chicas te aman

Issei:pero ya han pasado 5 años tiempo suficiente para que la chicas haigan encontrado a aguien mas y se olvidaran de mi(con tono triste).

Draig : y si es asi que haras

Issei : lo que es correcto decirles a las chicas que ellas tienen todo el derecho en rehacer sus vidas y pedirle a sirchez que me quiten las piezas de peon para nunca volvel al mundo sobrenarutal(con tono triste y con lagrimas en sus ojos)

Draig: compañero estas seguro

Issei : si draig es lo mejor(secándose las lagrimas).

Issei ve que en una mesita esta un papel con un circulo mágico de teletransportacion ,después ve en un cajón ropa vieja y se la poney usa el papel para teletransportarce al mundo humano y después llegan el clan sitri para visitar a issei y ven que no habían nadie ,después van al castillo leviatan para avisarle a serafall de que issei no esta.

Serafall:como que isssei chan no esta

sona: si one sama no esta en su habitación

serafall:crees que issei chan ya ha despertado del coma.

sona :tu crees.

Entronses serafall y el clan sitri van hal hospital y ven las cámaras de seguridad y quedaron imprecionados de que issei ya ha despertado.

Serafall:ire avisar a sirchez

Sona :y yo a rias

Entonces el cran sitri se teletreansportan y serafall se comunica con sirchez con un circulo mágico

Serafall:sirchez no lo vas a creer

Sirchez : que es

Serafal:issei chas ya despertó del coma(con tono de alegria)

Y sirzhes se cae de su silla por la imprecion

Sirchez:que que ya despertó(con tono de sorpresa)

Serafall:si ire avisar a los demás

Se corta la comunicación

Sichez:grafia ven

Después llega una maid de pelo plateado que es la esposa de sirchez

Grafia:que pasa sirzhes sama

Sirzhes:isse ya despertó(con tono alegre)

Grafia:que ya despertó(con lagrimas de felicidad)

Sirches :a si es ya sabes que hacer

Grafia:si

Cambio de escena en kuou

Se puede ver en un parque a cierto Castaño que llego en un circulo mágico

Issei: draig antes de llegar con mis padres porque no damos un paseo por la ciudad para ver que ha cambiado en estos 5 años

Draig: bueno compañero

Entonces issei y draig dan un paseo y ven qu algunos lugares no han cambiado y otros si y después se detienen en una academia

Issei: la academia kuou no ha cambiado nada se ve igualita

Draig :asi es compañero

Issei : vamos a ver a mis padre

Minutos después issei llega ala residencia hyodo

Issei :bueno ya llegamos(con tono nervioso)

Draig:compañero no te pongas nervioso

Issie:estabien draig es que ya han pasado 5 años

Draig:lo se compañero pero ya entra el suspenso me esta matando

Issei toca la puerta pero la puerto se abre sola e issei entra y ve que esta todo oscuro

Issei:esta oscuro la casa pero por uqe la puerta estaría abierta

Derrepente los focos se prenden ,confetis sale por todas partes y un letrero en japonés diciendo bienvenido issei

Todos:bienvenido issei

E issei no lo podía creer que todos sus amigos y sus padres supieran que ya despertó

Issei : como supieron que desperté y que iba ami casa

Serafall:por las cámaras en el hospital

Issei : ya veo(con tono sorprendido)

Los padres de issei se balancean y le dan un fuerte habrazo.

Madre de issie: al fin ya despertaste(con lagrimas en los ojos)

Issei : si mama ya desperté

Y de repente se aproximan que son rias y las demás chicas.

Issei todo nervioso

Issei : se lo que me vas a decir rias , solamente quiero decirles que respeto su decisión de que haigan continuado sus vidas con alguien mas y que me aigan olvidado.

Rias:pero que dices no tenemos parejas

Isssei:pero si ya pasaron 5 años

Akeno: lo sabemos pero en estos 5 años siempre te estuvimos esperando

Koneko:asi es issei sempai jamas te abandonaríamos por otros

Asias:si issei san nosotras te amamos

Irina:eres mi amigo de la infancia y la persona que amo

Xenovia:jamas abandonaría al padre de mi hijo

Rossewise:asi es eres la persona que amo con todo mi corazón

Ravel:issei sama jamas perdimos las esperanzas en que despertarias

Issei : pero ustedes tenían todo el derecho en rehacer sus vidas

Rias: lo sabemos pero hay 2 razones por las que nunca te abandonamos y te estuvimos esperando

Issei: y cuales son esas 2 razones(con tono curioso)

Chicas:la primera es por que te amamos y la segunda (no podían terminar porque unos invitados nuevos aparecieron)

En eso issei siente el alguen le jalan de los pantalones e issei ve abajo para encontrar se a 8 niños como 4 años jalándoles los pantalones ,issei ve a un niño pelirojo,a un niño con el peli negro,a una niña pelibalnco con orejas de gato,a una niña con el pelo plateado,a un niño castaño claro,aun peliazul con un mechon verde,a una niña rubia y a otra niña rubia con dos coletas e issei reconocio a los niños.

Issei:no me digan que

Rias : asi es issei son nuestros hijos

Issei : sus hijos(con tartamudeo)

Rias:si nuestros hijos y tuyos

Issei. Mis hijos en total shock

Akeno:asi es no recuerda en la noche antes de la batalla contra el triexa que nos entregamos a ti (con tono jugeton)

E issei lo recuerda issei pone como tomate y saliéndole vapor en la cabeza

Rias:en esa noche quedamos embarazadas de ti nos enteramos una semana después que te quedaras en coma

Issei: y como se llaman mis hijos

Rias:se llama issis mi hijo

Akeno:mi hijo se llama kurenai

Asia:mi hija se llama airi

Koneko: mi hija se llama shirayuki

Ravel:mi hija se llama robertina

Rossewisse: mi hija se llaman gerhilde

Xenovia: mi hijo se llama zen

Irina: mi hijo se llama sin

Issei : son bonitos nombres

Después issei abraza a sus hijos y le salían lagrimas de felicidad de uqe las chicas no lo abandonaron y que tienen unos hermosos hijos de repente la boosted gear se materaliza

Draig:compañeros al parecer las cosas se pondrán bien en ahora en adelante

Issei :asi es draig

Despues llegan ophis,serafall,penemue,Gabriel,yasaka con kunou y tsubasa yura que es la torre de sona a la celebrecion y ven a issei

Las mecionadas con lagrimas en los ojos se balancean y abrazan a issei

Issei:cuanto tiempo

Gabriel:issei sabia que despertarias (con lagrimas de felicidad)

Penemue:mi issei no sabes lo mucho que te estrañe

Seráfall:issei chan con lagrimas al estilo anime

Ophis no dijo nada pero en su cara se notaba felicidad y lagrimas de alegría.

Yura:issei que felicidad

Yasaka:mi amor despertaste

Kunou:issei otto chan abrazando issei

Issei:kunou si que es crecido

Kunou: adivina que

Issei:que

Kunou: ya tengo novio

Issei impresionado: enserio

Kunou punta a una dirección y señala a miliacas

Issei:milicas es tu novio

Kunou:si no solamente eso

Kunou saca unas a las de demonio

Kunou:tam bien soy su reina

Issei imprecionado de que kunou también sea un demonio

Serafall: issei tenemos algo que decirte

Issei : que es serafall

De repente 6 niños llegaron y se postraron frente de las chicas

Issei :y esos niños

Serafall: son tus hijos

Issei; queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee,como , cuando

Rias habla

Rias:no solamente lo hiciste con nosotra sino también con ella.

E issei recordando.

Issei : como se llaman

Serafall:mi hijo se llama orion

Yasaka:mi hijo se llama saito

Penemue: mi hija se llama saya

Gabriel: mi hijo se llama angel

Ophis: mi hija se llama jinx

Yura: mi hija se llama yui

Serafall/sayaka/ophis/Gabriel/penemue/yura:gracias por darnos estos hermosos hijos(con lagrimas en los ojos)

Y después llegan vali ,saigaorg y saji,gasper y kiba

Vali : mi rival ya despertaste

Saigaorg: hyodo que bueno es verte

Saji: cuanto tiempo

Kiba :issei kun

Gasper:issei sempai

Issei: a si es y díganme que hicieron en estos 5 años

Vali:bueno yome case con kuroka y con le fay y tengo 3 hijos con kuroka y 2 hijos con le fay

Saigaorg:yo me case con mi reina y tengo un hijo y una hija que viene en camino

Saji:yo me case con momo,ruruko y sona y tengo un hijo y 2 hijas

Kiba:yo me case con tsubaki y tengi una hermosa hija

Gasper:yo me case com mi amiga de la infancia y tenemos gemelos un niño y una niñas

Issei:wao

Kiba:que haras ahora

Issei:primero me cortare el cabello y la barba después le pediré las chicas que se casen conmigo

Vali: buen plan y como lo haras

Issei :ustedes me van a ayudar

Chicos:ok

Time skips 1 mes

Un mes paso y todos se encontraban en una iglesia que en medio del altar estaba cierto castaño que estaba esperando a ciertas chicas

Draig;compañero no te pongas nervioso

Issei : lo se draig es que al fin llego el momento de que mecase con ellas

Y de repente llegan rias,akeno,asia,koneko,rossewisse,ravel,irina,xenovia,serafall,penemue,Gabriel,yasaka,ophis y yura con sus vestidos de boda los padres de issei,los de rias,los padres de ravel, el padre de akeno, la abuela de rossewisse,kuroka,griseldal,los padres de serafall, sona, los padres de yura,kunou,Michael juntos con los hijos de issei lloraban de felicidad en especial asazel que lloraba porque Gabriel la mujer mas hermosa del cielo se casa con el sekiriutei.

El padre de la boda:ustedes chicas aceptan al sekiriurei como su esposo

Todas: si acepto

Padre: yo los declaro marido y mujeres ye puedes besar a las novias

Issei y sus chicas se casaron los años pasaron issei y sus chicas, tuvieron mas hijos, la paz reino y todos felices.


End file.
